dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
G.I.R.L. Squad
G.I.R.L. Squad is the third part of the 20th episode from Season 2 of Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired in November 26, 1997. In this episode, a crime prevention assembly inspires Dee Dee and her friends Mee Mee and Lee Lee to become crime fighters. However, their acts to protect the neighborhood lead to more problems, as well as the girls unintentionally becoming criminals themselves. Plot Dee Dee and her friends Lee Lee and Mee Mee listen to a presentation by a guy in a dog suit named McBark the Crime Hound. And the end of the presentation, McBark reminds the people to report any suspicious activities to their local police department, and together, they can lick crime! Which McBark licks the screen. After school, the three girls form a crime team called 'G'lamourous - 'I'nvestigators - 'R'eady to 'L'ick Crime. On the first day on the job, Dee Dee finds a kid jaywalking and gives chase, luckily, the kid gives up when Dee Dee literally licks the crime! But Lee Lee does not think that's literal, they tried talking to Dexter about it, but it doesn't work out very well. Later on, they find a black criminal and they go after it! Their first attempt is to tie soda cans and shoes to the bumpers so that they can "tail the bad!" Unfortuneatly, it tailed Mee Mee. Attempt #2: They try to tie the shoes and cans to the criminal but he gets away. They ring doorbells in order to warn the neighbors, then they gather evidence from every house and bring it to HQ until further investigation. Later, the criminal come's to Dee Dee's door and her Mom answers and the criminal goes in. With warrior yells, Dee Dee wonders where the killer is, her Mom tells them he's out back. They find the criminal trying to take down the treehouse and they fight for justice until the treehouse falls! Everyone in the neighborhood then finds all of their stolen property, and accuses the GIRL squad as criminals. They retaliate by telling them they found the black criminal, only to be revealed to be an innocent neighborhood gardener. McBark then appears and thanks the neighborhood for stopping the GIRL squad, and licks the members of the GIRL squad, ultimately making them super zeroes, and ends the episode by saying "This crime's been licked." Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Lee Lee *Mee Mee *Gwen & Becky *Mom *McBark the Crime Hound Goofs/Errors *Although Dee Dee, Mee Mee and Lee Lee tied their shoes to the bumper of the van, 2 pairs of cowboy boots are seen. *Mee Mee was dragged by the van,yet Lee Lee's screaming voice is heard. *Mee Mee's voice is heard saying "What a drag...", even though Lee Lee is seen in the frame with Dee Dee quoting the words. Trivia Cultural References *This episode is a parody of Charlie's Angels. *At the beginning of the episode, appears a girl with the design of Peppermint Patty from Peanuts. *McBark the Crime Hound is a parody of McGruff the Crime Dog, the mascot for crime awareness and personal safety. *The black shadowy criminal is a parody of "Boris the Burglar", the figure shown in neighborhood watch signs. *Dexter's Underwater Lotus resembles a white 1990 Lotus Esprit. Quotes (AFTER SCHOOL) *Lee Lee: Wow, that was great! *Mee Mee: You said it, Lee Lee. *Dee Dee: Yeah. I'm ready to start licking crime right now! *Lee Lee: Me too! *Mee Mee: Me three. *Jeff Bennett: (announcing) G - Glamourous, I - Investigators, R (sounds like are) - Ready to, L - Lick crime! GIRL Squad! (When the treehouse fell) *Gnome: (looking at a gnome statue) Hey Gnomey, don't you know me? *Man: My automatic timed sprinkler system. *Neighbors: Those girls are neighborhood criminals! *Dee Dee: We're not criminals. (pointing to black man, in unison w/ Mee Mee & Lee Lee) He is! (The black man spins around to reveal that he is actually a gardener) *Gardener: Oh, hello. Just your friendly neighborhood gardener at your service. (McBark the Crime Hound Arrives) * Dee Dee and Friends: McBark the Crime Hound? * McBark: Uh, at this time, I like to thank all of the neighbors for their cooperation. Uh, as for the G.I.R.L Squad...(licks the three of them.) this crime's been licked. Gallery Dexters_Lab_-_2x20__0008.jpg Dexters_Lab_-_2x20__0012.jpg Dexters_Lab_-_2x20__0014.jpg|Lee Lee With a Cat G.I.R.L. Squad_0004.jpg G.I.R.L. Squad_0005.jpg|Dee Dee and Friends G.I.R.L. Squad_0007.jpg|Mee Mee in a Mailbox Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Dad